Happy Anniversary
by Girl With The Dandelion
Summary: Tenten leaned back against a boulder. Please God, don’t let me make it through this without them, without him. Please God. Her heart fluttered at the possibility of a life without him.


Tenten staggered along the blood soaked grounds of lower Konoha. She prayed she didn't live past this battle, not without her team members. She had seen both Gai Maito and Rock Lee fall down in battle and making it without them was unacceptable. Life wouldn't be worth living without her friends; her family. Using some of the last of her available strength, Tenten scanned the terra for the one person who completely influenced her decision to go on with life: Neji Hyuuga. She leaned back against a boulder, her entire being overcome with grief as she saw no sign of the boy ninja she adored. Her heart fluttered at the possibility of a life without him.

_Please God, don't let me make it through this without them, without him. Please God._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX Flash Back xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tenten relaxed back in an uncomfortable chair. Four years ago exactly, Gai Maito was put in charge of a group of teenagers: Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga and Tenten herself. Four years of a constant friendship and family similar moments. However, Tenten was a little upset on this anniversary. For the past three years, the team would celebrate the anniversary of their coming together; it was their own little tradition. It may seem just a bit insignificant to some, but to Tenten, was saddening to think that her team didn't remember. She was quite disappointed to think she was the only who had.

_Bah, they're men. What can you expect?_

Sighing, she stood from her seat and walked towards the doors leading outside when she noticed someone standing in the shadows.

"Oh, hi Neji-san! How's it going?"

Neji chuckled and replied,

"It's not going anywhere. Today has been a waste so far."

Tenten was at a loss of words, once more.

"Well, I'm going outside if you care to join me."

She expected him to casually blow him off, but was taken by surprise when he nodded his head and took the lead.

"Sounds better than lazing around here all day."

Tenten followed after him, her heart pounding in excitement. She graciously inhaled his lingering scent and soon blinked in the sudden sunshine. Abruptly, Gai and Lee appeared beside her, and a smile spread across her face as they both exclaimed,

"Happy Anniversary!"

"You did remember after all?"

Lee flashed her a thumbs up, and replied,

"Of course Tenten-san! We'd never forget this!"

Gai nodded along with what Lee was saying. He now spoke, gleefully might I add.

"This year, once again, we will exchange gifts. Mine first, please!"

Tenten smiled and pulled three trinkets from her pocket, setting two of them on the ground beside her. She walked up to Gai and handed him her gift.

"Here Gai-sensei. I made this for you."

It was a picture frame with their team showing through the glass. Gai gave her a toothy smile and soon accepted little gifts from both Lee and Neji. Next, Lee was presented with his gifts. Neji handed a rough, dull brown rock. Lee took on a furious face.

"Another rock?! It was funny the first time, but the fourth year in a row, that's a little obnoxious!"

Neji laughed so softly, it was barely audible.

"Well, now you have a nice little collection going."

They all were laughing now. Tenten stepped forward to receive her gifts. She expected Gai or Lee to hand over something funny to her, but instead, Neji came up to her, holding three cards.

"We all wrote these for you, this year."

He handed the cards, and stepped away slowly.

"You hold out team together Tenten, and we each thank you for that in the letters," said an unusually serious Gai.

"We don't want any mushy-ness now, so read them when you get back home," said Lee.

Tenten nodded, though she was eager to know what they had to say to her.

"Guys, this is really touching, thanks!"

As usual, Neji would accept no gifts, and as usual Tenten would leave hers at his door later at night. This evening would be different. As Tenten laid her present fro Neji on the ground, someone crept up behind her.

"Ahh, Tenten. Leaving me something else?"

Tenten spun around to face Neji.

"Oh, Neji-san. Yes, I am, as always."

"Very predictable Tenten."

Tenten blushed and mockingly retorted,

"Well, I'm glad your life is easier because of my predictability."

She smiled and looked into his eyes. Tenten was suddenly aware that it was just her and Neji in the small hallway. The only sounds were of Neji's calm breathing and Tenten's rapid heartbeat. She wanted so badly for him to wrap his arms around her, and kiss her with as much love as she had for him. Tenten averted his glance and looked around quickly. In the process, one of the cards fell from her pocket, and as both Neji and Tenten reached to retrieve it, their hands touched. Fire raced through Tenten at his touch. She allowed her fingers to linger on his for just a moment longer before hastily removing them. Now, she focused her stare on the ground, not wanting Neji to see the longing in her eyes. That desperate longing.

"So predictable Tenten," Neji whispered.

She snapped her eyes towards his. He continued on,

"We have a moment, and you go on pretending on as if we didn't, unless you really are that clueless."

Now, he circled around, still talking.

"I sense your lust, and still, you act as if it does not exist."

Neji was now behind her and he leaned towards her ear and said,

"Why?"

Tenten slowly turned towards him and whispered,

"Because I'm afraid."

Neji held her hand to his lips and said,

"Of what?"

Tenten leaned in towards Neji's lips and replied,

"Everything."

Their lips met for the first time; it was a memorable meeting. They kissed with such a longing, such a love, that they both new they would never separate; physically, mentally and emotionally. Neji brought his arms around Tenten's waist and her hands went to his neck. They turned their heads to better position their lips, and their breathing became ragged as their kisses became deeper, longer and more passionate. Suddenly, Lee dashed down the hall, and stopped at the kissing couple.

"Whoa, hello! Guys, Lady Hokage needs us!"

…………………………………………………………………………………….

The lower portion of Konoha was under attack. Gai, Lee and Neji were sent to aid those fighting, and Tenten would soon join them. As they departed, the clouds poured down rain, and the three men were soon soaked. Lee and Gai dashed off, while Neji stared at Tenten. He regrettably turned to leave, when Tenten ran after him. She clung to his waist. Her head rested on his back, and Neji stared at the woods ahead.

"You had better be careful Neji Hyuuga. I only just got you, and I'm not losing you, ever."

"You have always had me," said Neji.

He then ran after Gai and Lee, leaving Tenten sobbing in the rain.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX End Flash Back xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Don't leave me without him._

Tenten closed her eyes as the tears poured down, and she didn't reopen them until she felt someone lift her off the ground. She thought she saw Neji's face, but she sadly brushed it off as an illusion, a trick of the eyes. She felt her world become dark before she could clarify who was cradling her. When she finally awoke, she saw her entire team; her friends…no her family. They were staring back at her, each of them bandaged up with goofy grins on their faces.

"Happy Anniversary," whispered Neji, who held her hand.

Crying with relief, Tenten too, whispered,

"Happy Anniversary."


End file.
